


Cloudburst

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M/M, Flintwood, Fluff, Limes, Multi, Sweet, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: A sunny picnic has turned rainy when a spring thunderstorm pops up, together they make the best of everything why not this?





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce 2018! I had a prompt for this which was:**
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Pairing Options: Hermione/Marcus, Hermione/Oliver, or Marcus/Hermione/Oliver  
> **  
>  Asking For: Fluff, Humor, Smut  
> Scenario: A sunny picnic has turned rainy when a spring thunderstorm pops up, together they make the best of everything why not this?  
> Kinks: Smut is ok but not a requirement, playful banter, strong Hermione
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks to my darling beta, ElleMartin, for the excellent suggestions and the quick turnaround time.**

  

* * *

 

“Are they still closed?” Marcus Flint asked as he laid both hands on Hermione’s hips from behind.

“‘Course they are. Got her blindfolded,” Oliver Wood said in his soft Scottish brogue.

“Where are we going?” their wife huffed for the third time since they had Apparated to the park.

“You’ll see,” Marcus grinned and tightened his hands briefly on her hips. He was there to ostensibly keep her from falling as Oliver pulled her through the park by her hand, but Marcus wasn’t above copping a feel if it suited him.

“This better not be another—”

“Don’t worry, love, it’s not,” Marcus cut her off. At the same time, he pulled on her hips, so she came to a stop and he stepped up close behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck. “Trust me, you’re going to like this.”

She shivered in his embrace and he shared a smirk with Oliver. Oliver rolled his eyes and leaned over Hermione’s shoulders to give Marcus a kiss.

“Stop teasing her,” Oliver muttered and pulled away before Marcus could deepen the kiss. Both Oliver and Hermione were well aware of how possessive Marcus was of them both, and of how much he enjoyed the thrill of doing very naughty things in very public places. Marcus’ grin broadened as Oliver began pulling Hermione along once more. If the weather cooperated, Marcus would get his way again. He couldn’t wait.

* * *

Meeting Marcus and Oliver post graduation had been a fluke for Hermione. Ron had dragged her to an after-party after Puddlemere had flattened Montrose. At the time, Oliver and Marcus played for opposite teams, and Ron was just a Quidditch groupie. She hadn’t wanted to go, but Ron had begged and she did owe him a favor. So she’d dressed in her nicest dress and went to schmooze with Ron. She’d stepped outside for a breath of fresh air when she happened upon Oliver and Marcus snogging against the side of the building.

“Oh!” Hermione gasped, not expecting anyone else to be out there.

“Hey, love,” Oliver grinned as he pushed Marcus away from him.

“Oliver, good to see you,” Hermione nodded nervously. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

She was ridiculously turned on from watching the men kiss. She hadn’t realized that such a sight would be a turn on, but now all she wanted to do was to see more of it.

“Do you know Marcus?” Oliver asked. Hermione shook her head.

“Marcus Flint, Hermione Granger,” Oliver introduced them.

“Hi,” Hermione smiled. She thought maybe she remembered Marcus from Hogwarts, but couldn’t be sure.

“Hello, lovely,” Marcus grinned at her and stalked closer. “Did you like the show?”

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“Oh, Marcus, don’t tease her,” Oliver swatted Marcus’ arm and edged around him. Hermione found herself crowded against the banister of the small balcony.

“Unless you liked what you saw?” Oliver asked, cocking his head to the side, judging her reaction.

A tap on her leg brought her out of her reverie, “Earth to Hermione,” Oliver laughed when he had her attention again. “What were you thinking about, love?”

“The night we met,” Hermione smiled softly and shook her head, bringing her focus back to the picnic. “I cannot believe you ate it all!” Hermione mock-scolded her husbands. “That was so much food.”

“Love, you should know us by now. We leave no food uneaten,” Marcus returned her grin.

“Especially this one,” Oliver said, poking Marcus’ middle.

Hermione laughed at their antics. Oliver liked to tease Marcus about his appetite, but Marcus was still as fit as he was the day he had proposed to them both. She loved her husbands, and when they planned things like taking her on a picnic to her favorite Muggle park from her childhood, how could she not? They were so caring of her and each other, she never would have thought this would be her life: married to two professional Quidditch players, but she loved every moment of it.

Marcus’ lips twitched and Hermione was not surprised when he tackled Oliver.

“I’ve got a lot of meat on my bones, but it’s all muscle,” Marcus said as he stretched himself over Oliver, clasping both his hands and holding them above Oliver’s head.

Hermione felt her heart speed up at the sight before her. It never failed to turn her on to watch her husbands together. Marcus pushed his hips into Oliver, and Oliver whined as he arched his body up.

“Merlin, you two should be illegal,” Hermione muttered as she fanned herself.

“Should we give the lady a show?” Marcus asked Oliver as he nipped at Oliver’s neck.

“Marcus!” Hermione hissed. “We’re in public! With Muggles! There will be no ‘show’s!”

“I think we ought to,” Oliver said as he slid one leg around Marcus’.

That’s when the sun dipped behind a cloud. Hermione looked up with a frown. It wasn’t a benign, white and fluffy cloud, but a dark grey one, that looked heavy with rain.

“I think…” she didn’t finish as the first drops began to fall.

Marcus and Oliver didn’t stop and Hermione took a glance around, most of the Muggles that had dotted the park were rushing around and leaving to get out of the rain. She wondered which of her husbands had looked at the forecast. It didn’t matter, she shook her head and cast a Gemino charm at the blanket beneath them. Then she cast an Impervius charm at it and set it to hover above them like a large umbrella. The rain fell on the blanket and trickled off the sides. She leaned back on her elbows as she watched her husbands.

* * *

Oliver loved this position, flat on his back under his husband. He wound his hands through Marcus’ hair as he tightened his leg around Marcus. The feel of Marcus’ stiff cock against his own made him gasp and Marcus took advantage of that gasp by invading Oliver’s mouth with his tongue. Marcus broke the kiss and began nipping his way down Oliver’s neck.

“We’re neglecting our wife,” Oliver said softly as he turned his head and caught Hermione staring at him. She looked entranced by the scene before her, her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks flushed. Oliver grinned at her reactions.

“Can’t have that,” Marcus agreed and kneeled up. The blanket Hermione had set to hover above them rose as Marcus rose.

“That’s a nifty charm,” Oliver told Hermione. “You truly are a clever witch.”

Oliver held out his hand and Hermione took it, arranging herself to lay next to him.

“How did I get so bloody lucky?” Marcus asked as he placed a knee between Oliver’s legs and the other between Hermione’s, kneeling over them both.

“Get down here, you great lummox,” Hermione grinned and began lifting her sundress over her hips.

“Well, with an invitation like that, how can I refuse?” Marcus said. He pulled his own shirt over his head and leaned down on his left arm so he was balancing himself above Hermione. He helped her out of her sundress, tossing it to the side. Oliver’s blood raced when he found Hermione in a set of matching lace knickers and bra in Puddlemere colors. Since Marcus had been transferred to Puddlemere, Hermione’s lingerie had taken a definite focus. He loved seeing her in the colors of his team. He reached his hand over to tweak her nipple and was pleased when she arched into his touch. Marcus kissed her lips but pulled away before deepening the kiss. He began nipping his way down her body, replacing Oliver’s hand with his own.

Oliver didn’t want to miss out, he removed his own shirt and began on Marcus’ trousers. Once those were unbuckled, he pushed them down to Marcus’ knees. With his trousers trapping his legs, it was easy for Oliver to push Marcus over onto his back.

“Hey!” Marcus protested but was quickly mollified when Hermione scrambled up to straddle him.

“It’s your birthday,” Hermione said, running her hands along Marcus’ broad chest. Oliver grinned, he was pleased that she was beginning their plan. He and Marcus may have planned the picnic as a surprise for Hermione, but little did Marcus know that Oliver and Hermione had been conspiring together on a surprise for him too.

“So it is,” Marcus agreed as he gripped Hermione’s hips. Oliver fished his wand from his trousers pocket and vanished the last of everyone’s clothes. Hermione moaned when she felt Marcus’ cock against her wet folds, without the barrier of their knickers.

“Merlin,” she breathed and began to rock on Marcus, creating the friction she clearly needed.

“Not yet, witch,” Oliver told her and settled his hands on her shoulders, stilling her movement. Marcus growled low in his throat and Oliver smirked at him.

The rain above seemed to be slowing. The steady beat on the blanket slowed to a trickle and Oliver could see the sky brightening beyond the blanket.

“I think we’d better hurry,” Hermione murmured. “Before the Muggles come back.”

“You think I’m going to let you hurry on my birthday?” Marcus pouted and reached a hand up to cup one of Hermione’s breasts. She gasped and arched her back into the sensation.

“Not a chance, love,” Oliver twirled his wand again casting a Notice-Me-Not and a Muggle repelling charm around their blanket. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
